Amor Flotante
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Cuando Rainbow Dash logra su sueño de unirse a los Wonderbolts, uno de los miembros cae enamorado de ella, a quien solo parece importarle la competencia. ¿Tendría futuro intentar una relación o sería perder el tiempo?
1. Recuerdos

_Este es mi nuevo fanfic. __Esta historia sucede entre mis fanfiction anteriores: La Magia del Amor y Corazón Valiente. No es necesario leerlas, pero si se animan espero que les gusten._

_Como siempre, señalar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen amí, sino a Hasbro y Lauren Faust._

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Recuerdos**

"¡Ay!"

Aquel había sido el quejido de dolor de Rainbow Dash en pleno entrenamiento. Resulta que uno de los aros que tenía que atravesar a toda velocidad le había golpeado.

La pegaso azul cayó al suelo mientras se lamentaba. En realidad, lo que había sido dañado era su orgullo.

La capitana Spitfire se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó "Normalmente superas esa prueba con mucha facilidad"

"Me he descuidado un segundo"

"¡Procura que no vuelva a pasar!"

Cuando les dieron un descanso, Rainbow Dash echó a volar por su cuenta. Si continuaba fallando pruebas, lo más probable es que Spitfire, la capitana, la dejase fuera del derbi más importante, que era dentro de dos semanas, cuando se enfrentarían a un equipo de grifos.

"Seguro que Fleetfoot esté deseándolo. Así será ella quien tome mi puesto"

La mente de la pegaso se fue un año atrás, el día que entró a formar parte de Los Wonderbolts.

_Era un día soleado en Canterlot, lugar donde tenía lugar la ceremonia de nombramiento._

_Rainbow Dash y sus amigas estaban allí esperando a que Spitfire anunciase cuál de todos los pegasos de la academia lograría entrar a formar parte en el equipo._

_El silencio en la sala se hizo total cuando la pegaso de color amarillo y ojos dorados carraspeo._

"_Y el afortunado que pasa a formar parte en el equipo oficial de Los Wonderbolts es…"_

_Todos los pegasos estaban inquietos, y la pegaso azul era un mar de nervios a pesar de su autoconfianza._

"_¡Rainbow Dash!"_

"_¡SÍ!"_

_No fue la pegaso quien gritó, sino una de sus mejores amigas, Pinkie Pie, quien estaba feliz por el triunfo de su amiga pegaso._

"_¡Hay que hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo!" exclamó la poni rosada._

_Y desde luego que hubo fiesta. Todos los ponis se reunieron en la plaza del pueblo para celebrar el éxito de Rainbow Dash._

_Lamentablemente, ella les dio una mala noticia. Debía volver a Clousdale, que era donde Los Wonderbolts tenían su residencia oficial. Sus amigas se mostraron muy tristes por su partida. Ella sería la tercera en marcharse de Ponyville, pues Twilight Sparkle fue la princesa tras la abdicación de Celestia; y, Rarity también se había marchado del pueblo para cumplir su sueño. Ambas vivían en Canterlot._

_Al día siguiente, Spike y la princesa Twilight acompañaron a Rainbow Dash a Clousdale. Ellos, al poseer alas, podían caminar sobre las nubes. _

"_Hagámonos una foto" sugirió el dragón "Así siempre recordarás este día"_

"_¡Qué gran idea!" exclamó la pegaso azul. _

_Y ambos hicieron una pose en plan chuleta mientras Twilight les hacía una foto._

_Después de esto, Rainbow se instaló en su habitación de su nuevo hogar._

_La residencia oficial era tan grande como un castillo. Estaba todo hecho de nubes. _

_Sus patios estaban llenos de campos de entrenamiento llenos de carrera de obstáculos, pues Los Wonderbolts se pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando para sus numerosas actuaciones. La residencia contaba también con numerosos baños con duchas, un comedor con servicio de cocina, y un gimnasio con sus respectiva piscinas de nubes, salas de masajes, y saunas._

_Cuando la pegaso azul estaba desempacando sus cosas, uno de Los Wonderbolts se le acercó._

"_¡Rainbow! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?" preguntó._

_Cuando la pegaso azul se giró vio que aquel que le había hablado era Soarin._

_Sí, claro que le recordaba. Ambos se conocieron personalmente años atrás en La Gala de Galope, cuando ella era una adolescente y él el miembro más reciente en el equipo; la pegaso azul había salvado su pastel de manzana y, a cambio Los Wonderbolts le invitaron a quedarse con ellos en la zona V.I.P, aunque estaban tan ocupados que apenas le prestaron algo de atención. Meses después habían bailado juntos en la boda de Shining Armor en Canterlot. Y la tercera vez que coincidieron fue en Rainbow Falls, cuando sus respectivos equipos buscaban participar en los Juegos de Equestria que se celebrarían en el Imperio de Cristal._

"_Soarin, pues claro que me acuerdo de ti ¿Sigues siendo miembro oficial?"_

"_Sí, claro que sí" respondió el en tono orgulloso. _

"_Pues más vale que entrenes duro, porque pienso coger un puesto en los Wonderbolts para el próximo derbi. ¡Y podría ser el tuyo!"_

"_¡Eso lo veremos!" exclamó el pegaso en tono desafiante._

"_Claro que sí. ¿Te hace una carrera?"_

"_¡Ya estoy en el aire!"_

La mente de Rainbow Dash volvió al presente.

No, no dejaría que Fleetfoot tomara su puesto, no después de lo que le había costado conseguirlo.

Después del descanso, tocaba volver a los entrenamientos.

"Pon la velocidad del obstáculo a tope, Spitfire" dijo Rainbow Dash en un tono cercano a un gruñido.

"¿Perdona?"

La cara de la capitana era de sorpresa. Sabía que aquella pegaso era muy competitiva, pero no se imaginaba que hasta aquel punto.

"No es buena idea"

"Entonces lo haré yo misma. ¡Y no intentes detenerme!"

Y, antes de que la pegaso de color amarillo pudiese decir nada, la pegaso de color azul fue hacia el mecanismo del obstáculo y lo puso al máximo.

Como una bala cruzó todos los aros demostrando aquí su habilidad así como su valentía.

"¡Nadie va a quitarme mi puesto! ¡NADIE!" pensó ella.

Soarin estaba allí cerca observando esta escena casi con la boca abierta.

"Esta Rainbow Dash es increíble" dijo casi en un murmullo "Por eso me gusta"

* * *

_Pues este es mi nuevo fic._

_Los capítulos se suben los Viernes desde hoy. Si alguno no puedo lo subiré al siguiente._

_Un saludo_


	2. Planificando

_Bueno, ya pasó otra semana, así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Planificando**

Tanto Soarin como otro miembro de reserva llamado Rapidfire se acercaron para felicitar a Rainbow Dash por su impresionante acción.

Sin embargo, Spitfire no parecía nada feliz con lo que la pegaso acababa de hacer.

"¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¡Has podido romperte el cuello!"

"Pero lo he conseguido ¿No?" respondió la pegaso azul con descaro.

"Yo creo que ha estado fantástico" opinó Soarin.

La capitana de los Wonderbolts le dijo a Rainbow que no iba a ser seleccionada para la próxima actuación, algo que molesto bastante a la pegaso azul.

Cuando Spitfire se fue, Soarin se acercó a consolarla.

"La siguiente actuación solo es una fiesta privada. Ya sabes, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Fancy Pants…"

"No es por eso" le interrumpió ella "Es solo que pensé que la gustaría ver todo lo que he mejorado"

"A mí me ha gustado"

"Gracias, eres un tío legal" le dijo ella, y le dio un codazo amistoso antes de irse a su habitación.

Él se quedó mirando como ella se alejaba.

Soarin se quedó prendado de ella cuando estuvieron en Rainbow Falls cuando ella había decidido ser leal a su pueblo y sus amigas. Su gesto de nobleza y lealtad le habían impresionado mucho.

Desgraciadamente, a él no se le daba demasiado bien hablar con las chicas, y, aunque Rainbow Dash era algo marimacho, seguía siendo de género femenino. Si tan solo tuviese un poco de ayuda…

En su habitación, Rainbow Dash estaba leyendo un libro de Daring Doo, cuando otro miembro del equipo llamado Blinding Light llamó a la puerta.

"Ha llegado una carta para ti"

Era de Pinkie Pie, que la invitaba a una fiesta de bienvenida en Ponyville aquella tarde.

"Me pregunto quién será el nuevo habitante. Tal vez me pase por allí a saludar y ver quién es. Además hace mucho que no veo a Applejack"

Como no tenían más entrenamientos hasta el día siguiente, Rainbow Dash fue volando hacia allí. La fiesta era en Sugarcube Corner, donde Pinkie vivía con el Señor y la Señora Cake.

Allí se reencontró con todas sus amigas. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy y Applejack, todas habían recibido una invitación para la fiesta.

La nueva poni en el pueblo resultó ser una unicornio llamada Melody.

La pegaso azul trató de hablar con ella, pero como la unicornio era bastante femenina (al contrario que ella) pronto dejó de intentarlo y se dedicó a preguntarle a Fluttershy acerca de su vida.

La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún problema. Y, cuando terminó Rainbow Dash volvió a la residencia en Clousdale para la cena.

Durante la cena, Soarin se sentó al lado de Fleetfoot.

" ¿Ya te has enterado?" preguntó ella mientras cenaban.

"¿Enterarme de qué?"

"Dentro de no demasiado será el Festival de Otoño en Canterlot, y habrá un baile. Yo ya tengo pareja para ir"

"¿Y quién es?"

"Thenderhoof. Me lo encontré por casualidad en Canterlot y me lo pidió. Yo acepté, por supuesto"

¿Tal vez, esta podía ser una oportunidad para acercarse a Rainbow Dash?

Por desgracia, Spitfire les hizo acostarse a todos temprano.

Al día siguiente tocaba entrenar la resistencia. Para ello contaban con unos pegasos voluntarios que, cuando agitaban todos a la vez sus alas producían un fuerte viento, como si se tratase de un temporal.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Spitfire "Las alas de los grifos son mucho más grandes y más resistentes que las de cualquier pegaso. Si queremos ganar debemos fortalecer las nuestras. Para ello volaremos en contra de este viento. Aquellos que más tiempo aguanten lo tendrán más fácil para ser seleccionados"

"¡No hay problema!" pensó Rainbow Dash.

La primera que le tocaba era Pink Flash, el miembro de los Wonderbolts más reciente. La pegaso de color rosa solo aguantó un total de treinta segundos.

La capitana no parecía nada contenta con su tiempo, y, como castigo le hizo dar treinta vueltas a la ciudad.

El segundo en probar fue Blinding Light. Él hizo un tiempo de un minuto y cuarenta segundos, algo más respetable, pero aún lejos del tiempo que solían marcar los miembros más experimentados. Luego llegó el turno de Rapidfire, el cual aguantó dos minutos y catorce segundos, algo que superaba al marcado por Blinding Light, pero lejos de los tres minutos que luego marcó Fleetfoot.

Ella era el tiempo a batir. Rainbow Dash y Soarin debían superar ese tiempo para poder entrar en la competencia.

"¡Yo puedo hacerlo!" se dijo a sí misma la pegaso azul.

Cuando llegó su turno, Rainbow Dash se lanzó contra el viento que creaban los pegasos, que se iba volviendo más y más fuerte por momentos.

La pegaso azul se cansaba de aletear inútilmente, pero no podía rendirse. Ya se iba a perder la próxima actuación; no podía permitirse perderse también el derbi.

Un aleteo tras otro y otro...

Los otros Wonderbolts observaban. Ya solo quedaban diez segundos. Los miembros más recientes estaban impresionados, mientras que Fleetfoot estaba deseando verla fracasar; pero para su gran decepción no fue así. Rainbow Dash superó su tiempo dejando el nuevo mejor tiempo en tres minutos y cuarentaicinco segundos.

Ya solo quedaba Soarin por superar la prueba, pues Spitfire como capitana tenía su puesto asegurado. Si el pegaso lo conseguía, serían él y Rainbow Dash quienes volasen en el derbi junto a la capitana.

Fleetfoot estaba enfurruñada. De seguro Soarin lograría superar la prueba, pues pese a su carácter tímido, sus alas eran un poquito más potentes que las de Rainbow Dash.

Spitfire dio la señal y los pegasos empezaron a aletear.

Cuando el cronómetro se acercó a los dos minutos, a Soarin se le empezaron a agotar las fuerzas. Tal vez había comenzado a aletear demasiado fuerte.

"¡Tú puedes, Soarin!"

Aquella exclamación había sido de Rainbow Dash.

No obstante, aquél grito de ánimo no logró sino el efecto contrario, pues distrajo al pegaso, que dejó de aletear y salió disparado, dejando su tiempo en dos minutos y diez segundos, dejándole de ese modo fuera de los dos mejores tiempos.

"¡Ya tenemos a las ganadoras!" exclamó Spitfire "¡Rainbow Dash y Fleetfoot serán quienes actúen conmigo!"

Aquello, sin duda causaría revuelo en la competición. Soarin había sido siempre seleccionado desde que se convirtió en miembro oficial de Los Wonderbolts.

El pegaso se limitó a apretar los dientes para aguantar las ganas que tenía de decirle a Rainbow Dash que todo había sido por su culpa.

La pegaso azul por su parte, estaba eufórica por haber conseguido la clasificación. El derbi era su gran oportunidad para destacar como miembro. Tal vez algún día incluso podría llegar a superar a la capitana de Los Wonderbolts y llegar a desempeñar ese cargo.

Horas más tarde, Soarin esperaba a Spitfire en su despacho. Ella le había dicho que lo que fuese tenía que decirle era muy importante.

La pegaso amarilla llegó.

"¿Por qué me has pedido que venga a tu despacho?"

"¿Qué ocurrió en la prueba? Siempre has quedado el primero"

"Estaba cansado" mintió el pegaso. No quería que ella supiese la verdad.

"Como tú siempre has sido un miembro tan importante en el equipo creo que puedo hacer algo para que entres en esta convocatoria"

Ella puso una cara un tanto malévola al decir esto.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el con algo de inseguridad.

"Puedo… digamos buscar una excusa para anular el tiempo de una de tus competidoras y repetírsela de un modo que le sea imposible superarla de nuevo"

Soarin se quedó boquiabierto al oír esto.

"Ahora todo depende de ti. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Lo hago o no lo hago?

* * *

_Aclarar que la mayoría de los Wonderbolts son OC's, pero que realmente no van a tener peso en la historia. Melody es un OC protagonista en la primera historia y secundaria en la segunda, pero en esta apenas tendrá relevancia._


	3. Primer flechazo

_Esta semana, traigo un capítulo un poco más largo que de costumbre. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Primer flechazo**

Soarin se encontraba atemorizado por lo que Spitfire acababa de proponerle. Sabía que ella no era perfecta, pero jamás se había podido imaginar que podía llegar a ser así de apática. El pegaso se encontraba, además muy indeciso; por una parte deseaba con toda su alma el poder participar en el gran derbi contra los grifos y, quizá derrotarlos; pero por otra parte, su mente le decía que aquello era muy poco ético.

"Hazlo" dijo por fin, a lo que Spitfire sonrió.

Como es natural, le dijo que el tiempo anulado debía ser el de Fleetfoot, algo a lo que la capitana de Los Wonderbolts se mostró de acuerdo, pues Rainbow Dash era mejor voladora y, con ella seguramente tendrían más posibilidades de ganar.

Soarin pasó el resto del día en el gimnasio, nadando en la piscina de nubes tratando de ahogar esos pensamientos de su mente que lo acusaban de ser un alguien despreciable.

Al día siguiente, todos los Wonderbolts se dirigieron a Canterlot. Allí ensayarían para la siguiente función, la actuación en la fiesta privada de Fancy Pants.

Aunque Rainbow Dash había quedado excluida y su lugar sería ocupado por Fleetfoot, ella también debía tomar parte en aquellos entrenamientos.

Soarin por su parte, ya había conseguido callar los sentimientos de culpa, y se puso a pensar en la pegaso azul. Pero… ¿Y si ya tenía pareja? Bueno, eso no lo podría saber si no lo intentaba. Justo cuando iba a hablarle del tema, Pink Flash le pidió ayuda para realizar un truco, y perdió la oportunidad.

En el descanso, no pudo hablar con Rainbow Dash, pues ella había ido a dar una vuelta aérea por la ciudad.

Mientras volaba, la pegaso azul vio a una de sus mejores amigas: Pinkie Pie.

La poni fiestera estaba colocando unos adornos. No estaba sola, pues con ella estaba Melody, la unicornio de crin rubia y ojos verde esmeralda.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le preguntó la pegaso azul a su amiga la poni rosada.

"No, gracias Rainbow. Melody ha venido aquí para ayudarme" contestó ella.

Charlando, se enteró que preparaban el Festival de Otoño.

"¿Ya sabéis a qué poni vais a invitar al Baile de Otoño?" preguntó entonces Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash se percató en ese momento, que ella no tenía pareja. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¡El baile sería en unos pocos días! De todas formas, aunque tuviera ese problema, no quería que ellas lo supiesen.

"Seguro que a mí me lo piden todos" dijo en un tono orgulloso "¿Quién no querría ir al baile con una miembro de los Wonderbolts? La respuesta es nadie. No necesito pedirlo"

En ese momento, Soarin fue volando a buscarla. Vio que estaba con las otras ponis, y no se atrevió a pedirle ir juntos al baile estando ellas presentes, así que decidió pasar el tema por alto, y le dijo que debían volver a los entrenamientos. Ambos se fueron volando, sin saber que Melody había detectado gracias a su poder especial que ellos podrían ser algo más que compañeros.

Soarin no tuvo más ocasiones de pedirle a Rainbow Dash que fuese su pareja. El resto del día, se vio obligado por orden de Spitfire a ayudar a los miembros del equipo menos aventajados.

Al día siguiente, siguieron los entrenamientos. Pese a que tuvo muchas oportunidades, no logró invitarla, pues la pegaso azul lo interrumpía dándole alguna pequeña indicación cuando él intentaba pedírselo.

Durante el descanso, la unicornio que él había visto el día anterior se le acercó.

Tras charlar un rato, ella le preguntó por el Baile de Otoño.

"¿Vas a ir?"

"Sí. Aunque creo que Los Wonderbolts no actuamos esa noche" respondió señalando su traje.

La verdad era que, si la miraba bien, la unicornio no estaba mal. Quizá debería invitarla a ella. Al fin y al cabo, a esas alturas lo más probable era que Rainbow Dash ya tuviese pareja.

"¿Tienes pareja?"

"Sí" respondió ella.

En realidad Melody estaba mintiendo (pues no quería ir con él, sino con otro).

"Pero ¿Sabes? Creo que Rainbow Dash no tiene aún pareja, creo que deberías pedírselo a ella"

"¡Ja! ¡Como si no lo hubiese intentado varias veces ya!" pensó Soarin para sí mismo.

Pero eso disolvió una de sus dudas. Parecía ser que la pegaso no tenía pareja para el baile, y, aquella unicornio debía saberlo, pues debía ser su amiga si ambas habían estado juntas el día anterior.

Estos pensamientos lo llenaron de confianza.

"No es mala idea. Voy a buscarla para pedírselo"

Y, como lo dijo lo hizo, sin darse cuenta de cómo Spitfire lo había oído todo y, en consecuencia lo pagó con Melody, pues ella quería invitarlo a ir juntos al baile.

"Rainbow ¿Tienes ya pareja para el baile?" le preguntó Soarin a su compañera más tarde, cuando estuvieron a solas.

A la pegaso le sorprendió lo que su compañero acababa de preguntarle.

"¿Cómo?"

"Que si tienes pareja para el baile" repitió él.

La mente de Rainbow Dash le dio dos alternativas. La primera (y la que más le gustaba) Soarin le estaba invitando a ir con él al baile. La segunda, él ya tenía pareja, pero sentía curiosidad por ver quién era la de ella. Fuera cual fuera, ella disolvería las dudas… a su manera, claro.

"Pues resulta que un par de chicos me lo propusieron…" calló al ver la cara de disgusto que se le quedaba a su compañero, por lo que rápidamente se apresuró a añadir "Pero si me lo propones tú les diré que ya tengo planes"

"En ese caso, Rainbow Dash ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el Baile de Otoño?"

"Sí. No me agradan los bailes, pero seguro que contigo será un poco más divertido"

Con una gran sonrisa Soarin se fue a su habitación. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Iría al Baile con Rainbow Dash!

Ella, por su parte, estaba más feliz por haber conseguido pareja que por ir con él.

"La verdad es que Soarin es guapo" pensó Rainbow Dash para sí misma "Aunque no creo que yo sea su tipo de chica… seguramente se acordó de buscar pareja a última hora"

Pese a su autoconfianza, en el terreno amoroso Rainbow Dash era más insegura. Cuando ella y sus amigas eran adolescentes, los chicos siempre habían intentado salir con Rarity, pues era con diferencia la más hermosa del grupo; pero unos pocos lo habían intentado con Twilight e incluso con Fluttershy, a pesar de que por aquella época la pegaso aún era tímida. Todas, a diferencia de la pegaso de color azul eran bastante femeninas.

"Debería olvidarme de esto y divertirme. Al fin y al cabo lo importante del Festival es divertirse"

Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Fancy Pants.

Debido a que Rainbow Dash no iba a actuar, decidió hacerle una visita a una de sus mejores amigas, Fluttershy.

Ambas dedicaron la tarde a hablar de chicos.

Fluttershy celebró el poder ir al baile con Big Macintosh, el hermano de Applejack, del cual estaba enamorada. Cuando Rainbow Dash le contó que iba a ir con Soarin, la pegaso amarilla se sorprendió.

"La verdad es que hacéis linda pareja"

"¿En serio? Yo no sé qué podría ver él en una marimacho como yo…"

"Vamos, tú tienes cosas buenas. Por ejemplo tu crin es muy bonita"

Lo que Fluttershy decía era verdad. Aquel color de crin era de herencia genética. Entre los pegasos, solo unos pocos antepasados suyos lo tenían de ese color arcoíris.

"Eso es verdad" dijo Rainbow Dash alzándose con orgullo "Y si otros ponis no quieren salir con una campeona como yo, ellos se lo pierden"

Mientras tanto, en la actuación de los Wonderbolts en la fiesta privada, Spitfire junto con Soarin y Fleetfoot tenían la labor de volar a toda velocidad para dibujar en el cielo la cara del anfitrión, Fancy Pants.

Cuando terminaron, Spitfire se acercó a Soarin para felicitarlo por su actuación.

"Hoy estuviste sorprendente"

"Vaya, gracias"

El ambiente era agradable, y, de fondo sonaba una agradable música tocada por la violinista Octavia y los otros miembros de la orquesta de Canterlot.

Haciéndose la descuidada, Spitfire se inclinó sobre Soarin.

Él se apartó.

"Disculpa. Estás en mi espacio" dijo él

"Lo siento" se disculpó rápidamente la capitana, y puso una mueca de disgusto cuando el pegaso no la observaba.

Por lo visto él no compartía sus sentimientos, pero ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no era ella la mejor voladora de Clausdale y también una de las pegasos más hermosas?

"Seguro que hay alguien más en la vida de Soarin" pensó "Lo primero es saber quién es mi rival y luego pensar cómo ganar"

"Ese es muy bonito" dijo Rarity.

Rainbow Dash y ella estaban en una tienda de Canterlot, probándose vestidos para el baile del Festival de Otoño, que se celebraría aquella tarde.

"Sí, pero me parece que no lo tienen para pegasos, y es muy incómodo para mis alas"

"Yo creo que para estar bella hay que sufrir"

"Supongo que por eso llevas esos zapatos que parecen tan incómodos ¿No?"

"_Touché_"

Finalmente, la pegaso azul encontró un traje apropiado. Era de color rojo oscuro, y llevaba de complemento una tiara. No era del todo su estilo, pero era lo mejor que había podido encontrar.

"No tenías que haberlo dejado hasta tan tarde" le regañó levemente su amiga la unicornio diseñadora "Seguramente estuviste ocupada entrenando"

"Je. ¡Cómo me conoces!"

"Disponemos de toda la tarde para estar deslumbrantes en el baile. Debemos impresionar a nuestra pareja"

Rainbow Dash puso los ojos en blanco. Ella no era ni de lejos tan femenina como su amiga, y, desde luego no le iba nada ese culto al cuerpo, pero aun así decidió hacer el sacrificio y arreglarse con su amiga, pues no se veían demasiado a menudo debido a lo ocupadas que estaban con sus respectivas labores.

Ambas fueron a la casa que Rarity tenía en Canterlot. Era grande y exquisitamente decorada, aunque aún lejos del gran lujo con el que la unicornio siempre había soñado.

Ambas se aplicaron una máscara de barro.

Charlando Rainbow Dash se enteró de que Rarity iría al baile con Hoity Toity, un diseñador de moda y celebridad de Canterlot.

"¿Y cómo así vas con él?" preguntó la pegaso de color azul "Tengo entendido que él es algo cretino"

"Después del Príncipe Blueblood dudo que pueda haber alguien peor" fue la respuesta de su amiga.

Soarin se puso su traje y se peinó nerviosamente. Quería lucir bien para impresionar a Rainbow Dash, pero a la vez no debía ser demasiado refinado o ella lo rechazaría.

"Venga, machote. Sólo sé tú mismo" se decía ante el espejo para darse ánimos.

Ambos se encontraron cerca del lugar del baile

La sorpresa del pegaso fue mayúscula el ver a su acompañante tan bien vestida.

"Creí que tú no…"

"Son cosas de mi amiga Rarity" se limitó a responder ella.

La noche era ideal, y el baile parecía transcurrir con normalidad.

Soarin se encontraba feliz de estar bailando con Rainbow Dash. Ella, sin embargo se encontraba bastante incómoda; el vestido que la unicornio diseñadora le había puesto le estaba demasiado prieto.

"Es mejor si aprieta. Te hace parecer más delgada" había dicho Rarity.

Además, la pegaso se sentía bastante incómoda en aquel ambiente tan pijo. Definitivamente necesitaba alejarse, así que se acercó a su acompañante.

"¿Te importa si vamos a un lugar un poquito más apartado?"

"Pues…"

Pero ella no le dejó tiempo a responder, y ya se había alejado. El pegaso la siguió de inmediato.

El pegaso malinterpretó las palabras de su acompañante. Creyó que ella le había pedido alejarse para enrollarse con él.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces?" le preguntó ella cuando lo vio poniendo los morros en posición de besar.

Soarin pareció sobresaltarse.

"Ah yo… yo"

No encontraba ninguna excusa convincente, así que cambió de tema.

"¿Sabes, he oído que los grifos son muy vulnerables a una Rain-Plosión Sónica? Tal vez deberías usarlo a tu favor"

Funcionó, ella se emocionó por el tema y comenzó a fardar acerca de sus habilidades, pero cuando le estaba contando la historia de cómo había ejecutado el movimiento durante la boda de Cadance y Shining Armor, apareció Rarity.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No os habéis enterado? ¡El baile ha sido suspendido!"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"A Big Mac le cayó encima una estatua de hielo"

Rainbow Dash soltó un gemido de horror al acordarse de quien era la acompañante del poni rojo.

"¿Y Fluttershy? Ella…"

"Está bien" contestó la unicornio diseñadora antes de dejar que su amiga terminase "Se apartó a tiempo"

"¿Y dices que se ha suspendido el baile?"

"Así es, querida. Spike dio órdenes de que nos fuéramos a casa"

Y dicho esto, ella se fue.

Soarin se disponía a volver a la residencia, cuando Rainbow Dash lo alcanzó.

"¿Ya te vas a casa?"

"Supongo que sí. Es casi la una de la madrugada"

"¡Bobadas, aún es pronto! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!"

La pegaso se había quedado aún con ganas de fiesta, así que ambos volaron libremente por todo Canterlot. La noche era realmente agradable, y ambos disfrutaban mutuamente con el otro. Finalmente, se pararon a descansar sobre un tejado.

"¡Ojalá todas las noches del año fuesen como esta!" exclamó la pegaso.

"Yo también me lo estoy pasando genial"

"Lo decía por la temperatura"

"¡Oh! Eh… claro, yo también lo decía por eso… je…"

Los nervios de Soarin echaban todo por la borda, realmente iba a necesitar ayuda con eso.

"La verdad es que se ha hecho tarde ¡Va a ser verdad eso de que el tiempo se pasa mucho más deprisa cuando te diviertes!" dijo entonces la pegaso "Creo que es hora de volver a la resi"

Ambos pegasos volaron de vuelta, y se despidieron al llegar al pasillo que separaba los dormitorios de las Wonderbolts hembras y los machos.

Rainbow Dash estaba tan emocionada, que casi sin darse cuenta le dio un beso de buenas noches a Soarin en la mejilla, algo que él no se esperaba en absoluto.

Sin embargo, le esperaba otra sorpresa no tan agradable en su habitación.

"¡Spitfire!" gritó el pegaso al verla "¿¡Qué haces en mi habitación!?"

* * *

_Para el que no se leyó los anteriores fanfics, explico que el poder de Melody es la confianza, y puede adivinar cuando entre dos ponis puede haber un romance._

_¿Que pasará con Spitfire? ¿Surgirá el amor entre Soarin y Rainbow Dash? Más la semana que viene._

_Para terminar me gustaría darles las gracias a los que favoritearon y están siguiendo esta historia._


	4. Mezquindad

_¡De nuevo Viernes! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Mezquindad**

"¡Más bien explícame tú que horas de volver son estas! Vine aquí para decirte algo de vital importancia y no estabas, llevo más de dos horas esperando"

"Pues…"

"Mereces un castigo. Mañana no tendrás entrenamiento… ¡Y Rainbow Dash tampoco!"

Soarin se sobresaltó al oír esto. Si aquello sucedía, ella no querría volver a salir con él nunca más.

"¡No he estado con ella!" mintió el pegaso" Es que después del baile ella se vino y yo me encontré con un viejo amigo, y parece que nos entretuvimos más de la cuenta"

Pero Spitfire no se lo tragó.

"¡Entonces vamos a comprobarlo!"

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la pegaso azul, y la capitana de los Wonderbolts abrió la puerta sin llamar… afortunadamente, estaba profundamente dormida, lo que hizo que, finalmente Spitfire se lo creyese.

"¡Pues solo tú no tendrás entrenamiento!"

Soarin únicamente pudo secarse el sudor de la frente… ¡Qué poco había faltado!

A la mañana siguiente, Soarin, que estaba sancionado se decidió a vencer su timidez para poder acercarse a Rainbow Dash; y, entonces recordó que una de las amigas de la pegaso había conseguido superar su timidez; quizá ella podría ayudarle. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Entonces se acordó, era Fluttershy. Sin perder un segundo, el pegaso fue volando hacia Ponyville, donde sabía que vivía aquella pegaso.

Cuando llegó a casa de Fluttershy, Soarin llamó a la puerta, pero nadie acudió a abrir. Llamó una segunda vez y, un conejo de color blanco le abrió la puerta. Le miraba con muy mala cara.

"Disculpa ¿Está tu dueña en casa?"

El animal no contestó nada, y le cerró la puerta en sus hocicos… pero entonces oyó la voz de la pegaso.

"¡Un momento, ya voy!" e inmediatamente ella abrió la puerta

Soarin se sorprendió de ver el horrible aspecto que tenía; una parte de su melena estaba despeinada y tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó ella.

"Oh, quería pedirte un favor, pero no es nada importante"

"No, dime que es"

Finalmente, Soarin le contó a qué se debía la visita. Ella lo escuchó y luego contestó.

"De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Solo dame cinco minutos a arreglarme un poquitín"

Entretanto, Spitfire había preparado algo para el entrenamiento, una máquina extra mareante. Según ella, esa máquina servía para controlar las náuseas que podían sufrir al volar a tanta velocidad.

"¿No os atrevéis? ¿Ninguno de vosotros?" ¿Qué me dices Fleetfoot?"

La aludida negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Los miembros más recientes de los Wonderbots temblaban solo con mirar la máquina. Rainbow Dash no estaba tan asustada, pero tenía serias dudas si la máquina realmente tenía el propósito que les habían anunciado.

Spitfire comenzó a reírse burlonamente de ellos.

"Es obvio que ha habido un error con algunos de ustedes. Si os asustan nuevos desafíos tal vez no merecéis ser miembros de este equipo"

Aquellas palabras dañaron el orgullo de Rainbow Dash, que se alzó.

"¡Yo lo haré!" exclamó con decisión.

Spitfire sonrió malévolamente, pues la máquina realmente no tenía el cometido que les había dicho.

Fleetfoot ató fuertemente los cinturones de seguridad al cuerpo de Rainbow Dash para prevenir cualquier posible accidente.

"Oye, ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? Yo si fuera tú…" comenzó a decir la pegaso de crin blanca, pero la pegaso de crin arcoíris le interrumpió.

"Pero tú no eres yo ¿Verdad?"

"Tú misma"

Spitfire sonrió malévolamente, mientras apretaba el botón de "ON" Acto seguido, la máquina comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad. Rainbow Dash comenzó a marearse, y la fuerza del aire le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

"¡Eso es una locura!" exclamó Pink Flash.

"¡Hay que parar eso!" opinó Rapidfire.

Pero la capitana les ordenó que se callaran.

La pegaso de crin arcoíris no podía más, sentía como las tripas se le revolvían y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas.

Afortunadamente, Fleetfoot no pudo aguantar más, y apagó la máquina en contra de los deseos de su capitana.

Cuando bajó de la máquina, la pegaso azul que estaba mareada, no pudo controlarse y vomitó, lo que causó que el resto de los miembros pusieran cara de asco. Spitfire sonrió, pues el auténtico objetivo de la máquina era humillar a Rainbow Dash, para vengarse del hecho de que hubiese sido ella la que fue al baile con Soarin.

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, Fluttershy acabó de contarle a Soarin como gracias a la princesa Luna, había dejado de ser tímida.

"Tal vez debería pedirle ayuda"

"No te lo recomiendo, ahora está muy ocupada en sus labores. Yo creo que si de verdad te gusta deberías hablar con ella"

"¿Hablar con ella?"

"Sí, antes de que… aparezca otro para interferir en vuestra relación"

Y Soarin notó la rabia en la voz de la pegaso, se preguntó por qué había dicho aquello.

"Bueno, gracias por tu consejo, intentaré ponerlo en práctica en cuanto pueda"

"Ha sido un placer" fue la respuesta de Fluttershy.

De nuevo en la residencia, Rainbow Dash estaba muy triste, pero sobre todo avergonzada por lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento; incluso habría llorado de no ser por el hecho de que Fleetfoot estaba con ella y no quería parecer blanda.

"Todos hemos vomitado alguna vez" decía la pegaso de crin blanca con fin de hacer sentir mejor a su compañera.

"¡Pero seguro que no en frente de todos! ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno…"

"¡Sabía yo que no!"

Cuando Soarin llegó a la residencia fue directo al cuarto de Rainbow Dash, pero Pink Flash le advirtió que la pegaso de crin arcoíris había pedido que la dejasen sola. Cuando el pegaso se enteró de lo ocurrido fue directo a hablar con su capitana.

"¿¡Te has vuelto loca, Spitfire?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre sacar la máquina de súper mareo?"

"¿Ahora tú sabes planificar los entrenamientos mejor que yo?"

Él se mordió la lengua ante estas palabras.

"Además fue Rainbow Dash quien se ofreció voluntaria" continuó la capitana.

"¡Porque tú le desafiaste a hacerlo!" exclamó el pegaso "¡Me lo han contado todo!"

"¿Y tú por qué la defiendes tanto?"

¡Eso era lo que ella realmente quería saber!

"Lo haría por cualquier miembro" se defendió, pero con un tono de voz que no hacía creíble la mentira.

"Así que es ella quien quiere quitarme a mi chico" pensó Spitfire "¡Pues muy bien, Rainbow Dash! ¡A ver si quieres seguir formando parte de los Wonderbolts después de lo que te tengo preparado!"

Más tarde, Rainbow Dash estaba en su cuarto leyendo, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

"Adelante"

Era Soarin.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Sí"

"Eh…me gustaría hablar contigo"

"Lo que ha pasado en el entrenamiento no…"

"No sobre eso, no hace falta ponerse tan a la defensiva"

Ella calló al ver que él llevaba razón.

"¿Entonces sobre qué querías hablar?"

"Verás es que, creo que… deberíamos volver a salir juntos, como amigos"

"Me parece bien, pero tenemos entrenamiento"

"No este fin de semana. ¿Te apetece salir? Podíamos visitar el Imperio de Cristal"

"¡Qué gran idea! ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?"

Y Soarin regresó a su cuarto con una gran sensación de victoria.

Las siguientes días fueron una auténtica tortura para Rainbow Dash. Spitfire había preparado para ella unas pruebas imposibles de superar, con fin de minar la auto confianza de la pegaso de crin arcoíris. Pero Rainbow no fue la única perjudicada con estas pruebas, también Fleetfoot había salido mal parada en alguna de ellas haciéndose daño, y el resto de los miembros del equipo se quejaban de que su capitana se había convertido en una maníaca. A pesar de todo, la pegaso azul no se iba a rendir con facilidad.

Por fin llegó el fin de semana, y tal y como habían planeado, Rainbow Dash y Soarin se dirigieron al Imperio de Cristal para pasar allí el día. Por supuesto, como todo el mundo en Equestria, el pegaso ya conocía como ella y sus amigas habían salvado el lugar de las garras del Rey Sombra y lo habían devuelto a su forma original, el precioso lugar que era en aquel momento.

"¡Solo quedan tres días para el gran derbi!" exclamó emocionada Rainbow Dash "¡Voy a machacar a esos grifos!"

Entonces recordó que el pegaso había quedado fuera de la convocatoria.

"¡Uy! Lo siento, Soarin. Se me olvido que tú no…"

"Oh, no te preocupes" contestó el con algo de nervios.

El pegaso se preguntó por qué Spitfire aún no había puesto en marcha lo que ambos habían acordado.

Ambos sobrevolaron el precioso lugar varias veces, hasta que finalmente se tumbaron sobre una nube a descansar.

"¿Has hablado con tu amiga Fluttershy últimamente?" preguntó entonces Soarin.

"No, ¿Por?"

"Fui a verla a Ponyville, y… parece triste"

"Bueno, me comentaron que cuando fue a ver a su acompañante al hospital no la dejaron pasar o algo parecido. Pero no tengo ni idea de por qué… oye, ¿Y cómo así has ido a verla?"

"Fui a… pedirle un consejo"

"¿Un consejo sobre qué? ¿Sobre vuelo? ¡No creo que sea la pegaso más adecuada para ello!"

Se rio de su propio chiste.

"Ahora en serio, cuéntame por qué fuiste a verla"

En aquel momento, Soarin apoyó una de sus patas sobre la de Rainbow Dash. Pese a la sorpresa, ella no la retiró.

"Verás yo, hace tiempo que quería invitarte a salir, de verdad y…"

"¿¡Me estás diciendo que esto es una cita?!"

"¡NO! Bueno, quizá, eso depende de cómo lo quieras ver"

"Soarin, yo creo que eres muy majo, pero… creo que ahora no es tiempo para pensar en citas ¡El derbi es dentro de nada!"

Y dicho esto, ella se levantó e inició el descenso a tierra firme. El pegaso la siguió con una gran sensación de abatimiento. No había salido como a él le gustaría.

Al día siguiente, Spitfire llevó una inesperada noticia. Al parecer quería repetir la prueba de vuelo a una de las pegasos seleccionadas porque según ella "los pegasos no habían aleteado cómo debieron en su turno por el cansancio"

"Ahora anunciará a Fleetfoot" pensó Soarin.

Pero se le cortó la respiración cuando la capitana anunció que quien debía repetir la prueba era Rainbow Dash.

"Lo harás muy bien" le animó hipócritamente la capitana.

Sin embargo la prueba estaba preparada para que no fuese posible volver a superarla; la vez anterior, los pegasos encargados de aletear variaban los géneros y las edades, pero esta vez, todos los pegasos eran machos jóvenes.

"No quedamos en eso" le susurró con furia Soarin a Spitfire.

"Oh, cambie los planes a última hora" le respondió ella.

"Pero…"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees que ella sea capaz de superarlo? ¿No te gustaba tanto?"

"¿Así que a esto se debe todo? ¿Celos?"

La capitana sonrió con malicia como respuesta.

Sin embargo, la capitana no contó que, cuando Rainbow Dash falló a los dos minutos, salió despedida y se la llevó por delante cuando chocaron. Ambas terminaron tiradas por el suelo doloridas.

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó con voz quejosa Spitfire al sentir un dolor que no había sentido antes "¡Mi ala! ¡Creo que me he lesionado el ala!"

Rainbow Dash ayudó a levantarse a su capitana. A diferencia de la pegaso amarilla, ella no se había lesionado.

"Lo mejor será que la llevemos al hospital" opinó la pegaso de crin arcoíris, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron.

El doctor confirmó que Spitfire, efectivamente se había roto el ala, con lo cual de seguro se perdería el derbi contra los grifos. Cuando la dejaron a solas, únicamente Soarin se quedó con ella, pero la miraba con desprecio.

"¡Lo tienes bien merecido después de lo mal que has tratado a Rainbow Dash!"

Ella, a modo de respuesta lanzó un escupitajo que dio al pegaso en la mejilla.

"¡LÁRGATE!" le gritó.

Él le miró con odio una vez más antes de salir de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿De verdad creían que iba a poner tan fácil el romance? Pues de momento no, ya veremos en los capítulos posteriores._

_Lamento anunciar que no sé si podré actualizar la semana que viene. Primero porque mi ordenador se rompió y estoy usando el de mi casa, y luego porque el poco tiempo que me corresponde lo tengo que dedicar a los trabajos de clase. (Este capítulo lo había escrito en el mío) Aún así intentaré actualizarlo la semana que viene._


	5. El derbi

**Capítulo 5. El derbi**

Fleetfoot daba vueltas en círculo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" repetía la pegaso una y otra vez.

Rainbow Dash que estaba a su lado le pidió (más bien le exigió) que se estuviese quietecita y callada. En realidad, ella también estaba nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba mejor.

Los otros miembros del equipo tampoco se quedaron tranquilos cuando se enteraron de que su capitana se había lesionado.

Por suerte, Soarin puso fin a aquel revuelo.

"Según las normas oficiales de Los Wonderbolts, en caso de que su capitán o capitana no pueda volar, el mando pasará al siguiente miembro que más tiempo lleve en el equipo. Es decir, yo"

Eso significaba que entraría a la convocatoria del derbi. Él junto con Fleetfoot y Rainbow Dash serían los encargados de defender el título de campeones.

Los otros miembros del equipo protestaron, pues querían que, a raíz del accidente se repitiese la selección, pero el pegaso capitán no se dejó llevar y se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

Aquella noche, Rainbow llamó a la puerta de Soarin, el cual le dejó pasar.

"Quería disculparme por lo ocurrido en el Imperio de Cristal. Lo he pensado y creo que estuve algo brusca pero… ya sabes, mi forma de ser"

Él sonrió débilmente.

"La culpa es mía, tú tienes razón; debemos concentrarnos al máximo en el derbi, es dentro de unas horas"

"Menos de cuarentaiocho para ser más exactos ¡Será mejor que nos preparemos bien!"

"No te preocupes ¡Lo tengo todo pensado!"

Efectivamente, al día siguiente, anterior al derbi, el pegaso estuvo entrenando a sus compañeras con el único fin de dar lo mejor de ellos en la competición del día siguiente. Entrenaron hasta el punto de terminar tan cansados, que no deseaban más que limpiarse el sudor e irse a la cama.

"Yo creo que Soarin es mejor entrenador que Spitfire" opinó Fleetfoot mientras ella y Rainbow Dash se lavaban en las duchas del baño femenino "Quizá iba siendo hora de pedir un cambio de capitán"

La pegaso de crin arcoíris pensó que su compañera llevaba razón, pero prefirió no dar su opinión a fin de que no se enterara de que entre ellos había algo más que compañerismo… al menos por parte de Soarin.

Por fin llegó el día del derbi. Desde primera hora de la mañana, todo Canterlot (lugar donde se celebraba la competición) se llenó de ponis de todas las especies que acudían a presenciar a sus héroes. Las amigas de Rainbow Dash estaban allí, incluida Twilight, la cual como princesa presidía el evento.

En los vestuarios, Rainbow Dash trataba de calmarse mientras terminaba de ponerse el traje.

"¡Tú puedes!" se decía para sí una y otra vez para animarse.

Soarin se reunió con ellas y los tres salieron del vestuario al campo de vuelo donde oyeron las ovaciones de sus fans.

"¡ALLÍ ESTÁ!" gritó emocionada Pinkie Pie al ver a su amiga "¡Vamos, Rainbow Dash!"

El resto de sus amigas también vitoreaban su nombre. En el palco vio a Twilight, la cual le guiñó un ojo para darle ánimos.

Sus rivales, los grifos, también se encontraban presentes, y los miembros de dicha especie llenaban también una parte de las gradas.

El derbi consistía en una carrera de relevos y de obstáculos, donde para ganar hacía falta velocidad, habilidad, pero sobre todo resistencia, porque las pruebas exigían un alto nivel de físico para resistirlas.

"¡Os recuerdo que quiero juego limpio!" exclamó el árbitro antes de dar comienzo, a lo que los participantes asintieron.

No obstante, los grifos no tenían ninguna intención de seguir la indicación. Nada más comenzar, uno ellos embistió a Fleetfoot, que era primera en llevar el relevo, provocando que se le cayera, y tuviese que perder el tiempo recogiéndolo. Todos los ponis abuchearon, pero el árbitro no hizo nada al respecto. Por suerte, la pegaso de crin blanca pudo recuperarse justo a tiempo, y no permitió a su rival obtener demasiada ventaja. Ambos participantes, superaron sin problema alguno el primer obstáculo.

"¡Sabía que Fleetfoot era la mejor para esa prueba!" pensó para sí Soarin "Ella era la más hábil de nosotros tres"

La pegaso de crin blanco, que casi alcanzaba a su rival, llegó al segundo obstáculo, las columnas. Parecían fáciles de superar, pero en realidad no lo eran, pues su posición engañaba a la vista y había que tener cuidado de calcular bien y no darse un trompazo contra alguna de ellas. Fleetfoot superó el obstáculo sin chocarse, pero su rival no, lo cual les dio a los pegasos una importante ventaja en el segundo relevo.

Ahora era el turno de Rainbow Dash.

"¡LE TOCA A ELLA!" gritó Pinkie Pie a pleno pulmón "¡VAMOS, RAINBOW!"

La pegaso de crin arcoíris inició entonces una veloz carrera a través de los aros de fuego, la segunda fase de la prueba. Viendo que no iba a lograr alcanzarla, su rival decidió hacer trampas, y cuando la tuvo a tiro, le lanzó a la pegaso azul uno de los aros en llamas, que ella pudo esquivar justo a tiempo.

"¡Falta!" gritaron con furia todos los ponis.

Applejack abucheó con fuerza, mientras que Pinkie Pie estaba diciendo todas los insultos existentes.

Esta vez, el árbitro sí amonestó al equipo de grifos, dando a los pegasos una ventaja de treinta segundos, pero el grifo había conseguido su objetivo, y ahora la ventaja de Rainbow Dash no era tan importante.

La pegaso azul recordó entonces aquello de que los grifos eran muy vulnerables a la Rain-Plosión Sónica, aquella técnica que solo ella era capaz de conseguir.

"¡Debo hacerlo si quiero recuperar la ventaja que teníamos!" pensó para sí.

Aquella asombrosa habilidad, lo conseguía hacer cuando alcanzaba grandes velocidades, mientras que los otros pegasos lograban como mucho romper la barrera del sonido, ella era capaz de generar aquel poderoso arcoíris. Y concentrándose al máximo, logró su objetivo; la técnica despistó momentáneamente a su rival, y dejó a los presentes con la boca abierta. La pegaso entonces le dio el relevo a su capitán, Soarin, al cual le tocaba la última parte de la prueba. Veloz como un rayo, Soarin echó a volar en la última fase de la prueba. Debía ser rápido para no desaprovechar la ventaja que Rainbow Dash había conseguido.

La distancia entre Soarin y su rival comenzaba a ser cada vez menor, pues el grifo tenía a su favor el hecho de tener unas alas más grandes.

"¡No te rindas!" pensó el pegaso para sí mismo "¡Ahora todo depende de ti!"

Rápidamente, voló a través de los peligrosos obstáculos, visualizando en su cabeza el triunfo. Pero no lo logró, el grifo le dio alcance y, antes de adelantarlo le dio un fuerte empujón contra uno de los obstáculos, provocando que el pegaso se diese un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayese desmayado.

"¡NO!" gritó Rainbow Dash al verlo caer.

La princesa Twilight dio orden de que se lo llevasen inmediatamente a la enfermería. Sin embargo no anuló el derbi, dando de ese modo la victoria al equipo de grifos.

Rainbow Dash y Fleetfoot esperaban nerviosas a que les diesen una noticia acerca del estado de salud de su compañero. Quedaron aliviadas al saber que la caída no tendría consecuencias graves, y que dentro de como mucho, dos días, podría volver a volar.

Sin embargo, cuando Rainbow Dash entró a verlo, él pareció avergonzado.

"Lamento tanto haber perdido… ¡Tenía que haberlo visto venir!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Te juro que la próxima la gano!"

"Pero…"

"¡Ay! ¡Me duele la cabeza! ¿Puedes salir? Necesito descansar"

En realidad, lo único que le ocurría era que, creía que Rainbow le odiaría por perder, pues a ella le encantaba ganar.

"Soarin está muy raro, parecía que intentase evitarme" comentó la pegaso de crin arcoíris a su compañera.

"Así son los tíos, raros" se limitó a responderle la pegaso de crin blanca.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana. Me arreglaron mi ordenador, pero me lo han formateado y me he quedado casi sin programas... esto no tiene nada que ver con el próximo capítulo, es solo que necesitaba desahogarme ja ja._

_¿Avanzará la relación de Rainbow y Soarin? Lo sabrán la semana que viene._


	6. Relación

_Paso una semana más. Espero que mi nuevo capítulo les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Relación**

Durante los dos días de recuperación, Soarin evitó a Rainbow Dash tanto como le fue posible; el pegaso temía que ella estuviese enfadada por la derrota de su equipo debido a su caída. La pegaso, sin embargo no lo estaba. Sí que le molestaba el hecho de haber perdido, pero no lo culpaba a él, y, mucho menos estaba enfadada.

Erróneamente, Rainbow Dash creyó que Soarin seguía disgustado por lo ocurrido en el Imperio de Cristal, lo que la hizo reflexionar. Desde que era adolescente él había sido su miembro del equipo favorito, y, desde que había llegado a la residencia ambos habían compartido buenos momentos. ¿Acaso no significaba aquello que su destino era ser más que amigos?

Entonces se decidió a hablar con su compañero seriamente, y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Tenemos que hablar" le dijo a Soarin en un tono que parecía más una orden.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó él extrañado por el imperativo tono de voz que ella había utilizado.

"¿Yo te gusto, Soarin?"

Aquello dejó sin palabras al pegaso. Aunque la respuesta era sencilla, debido a los nervios, le costaba mucho encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Tú sabes que sí"

Rainbow Dash sonrió ligeramente al saber que no se había equivocado. Ahora era su turno de sincerarse.

"Soarin, tú eres un buen amigo..."

Por ahí iba mal, así que decidió ir por otro lado.

"Perdón, vuelvo a empezar. Tú eres el único chico que me ha sabido ver mi belleza, y no estoy acostumbrada a ello. Yo… creo que también siento algo por ti…"

A la pegaso le temblaba la voz y el cuerpo al hablar. Su compañero la miraba directamente a los ojos, mudo por la impresión.

"Entonces… ¿Crees que deberíamos intentarlo?" preguntó él rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Novios en plan serio?"

"Bueno, si tú no quieres…"

En aquel momento, ella se inclinó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

"¿Quién ha dicho que no quiero?"

Y Soarin sonrió por la respuesta.

Durante la comida, los Wonderbolts no podían dejar de hablar del mismo tema: dos miembros del equipo estaban saliendo juntos.

Y es que, los rumores volaban, y rápidamente fue pasando de uno a otro hasta que todos los miembros del equipo lo supieron.

"¡No es increíble!" exclamaba Rapidfire "Ya dije que Soarin le hacía ojitos durante el entrenamiento…"

"¡Pues yo había oído que ella era lesbiana!" interrumpió Blinding Light "O al menos ella ha pasado cuando le he pedido una cita"

"Lo que ocurre es que no sabes nada de chicas, Blinding" le contestó su compañera Pink Flash.

"¡Más os valdría usar ese empeño en los entrenamientos!" les regañó levemente Soarin.

Un día, Rainbow Dash recibió una carta de la princesa Twilight. Al parecer la ciudad de Yeguadelphia estaba sufriendo un masivo ataque de paraspites y necesitaban el elemento de la lealtad para combatirlo. Muy a su pesar, la pegaso tuvo que perderse los entrenamientos para ir con sus amigas a salvar la ciudad.

Aunque al principio los paraspites las hicieron retroceder, fueron vencidos cuando ellas usaron el Rainbow Power.

Los habitantes de Yeguadelphia estuvieron tan emocionados por la victoria de las Guardianas de la Armonía, que hicieron una fiesta en su honor, organizada por nada más y nada menos que por Cheese Sandwich.

"¡Esto es un veinte por ciento más guay que combatir a esos insectos!" le comentó Rainbow Dash a Applejack alzando la voz para hacerse oír en medio de la música alta.

"Sí" le contestó su amiga "¡Y mira, Pinkie no se ha separado ni un momento del lado de Cheese Sandwich!"

"¡Uh!" exclamó Rarity al verlos "¡Algo me dice que quizá haya una boda pronto! ¡No es la primera vez que los veo juntos!"

Una vez finalizada la fiesta y la misión, a Rainbow Dash le tocaba volver a los entrenamientos. Con Spitfire ya recuperada, los Wonderbolts preparaban su próxima actuación en Canterlot.

La capitana de los Wonderbolts parecía haber aprendido la lección a raíz del accidente, y ya no intentaba humillar a Rainbow Dash. Sin embargo, todavía tenía intención de conseguir que Soarin fuese "suyo"; y, para su fortuna, aún guardaba un as en la manga, pero tenía pensado esperar hasta el momento oportuno.

Un día, Pinkie se presentó en frente de la residencia de los Wonderbolts, la poni rosada iba sobre el globo (pues los ponis terrestres no podían pisar las nubes, pues era una habilidad que solo tenían los pegasos) y tenía intención de hablar con su amiga Rainbow Dash, y por un buen motivo; iba a pedirle que fuese su madrina en la boda. Tal y como Rarity había pensado, Pinkie Pie iba a casarse con Cheese Sandwich.

"¿Y por qué me lo pides a mí?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"¡Porque eres una gran amiga!¿No te acuerdas cuando éramos más jóvenes y les gastábamos bromas a los ponis? ¡Era súper guay!"

"¡Sí, veinte por ciento más guay!"

Ambas rieron.

"Seré tu madrina" dijo finalmente la pegaso.

"¡Bien! La boda es en dos días" exclamó la poni "Y ahora tengo que ir a Ponyville. Aún no se lo he contado a Fluttershy ni a Melody"

Y dicho esto la poni rosa se fue, sin darle tiempo a Rainbow Dash de preguntar cómo era posible que la fiesta fuese en dos días.

Soarin se enteró poco después de la boda. Aunque no estaba invitado, Rainbow Dash insistió en que fuese con ella, pues estaba deseando presentárselo a sus amigas.

Dos días después se celebró la fiesta en Sugarcube Corner.

Allí estaban todas las amigas de Rainbow Dash, y era una sorpresa ver también a los padres de Cheese Sandwich, Melody o la Princesa Luna entre los invitados.

"Tengo que acompañar a la novia mientras se cambia" le susurró Rainbow a Soarin al poco de llegar "Luego te veo ¿Vale?"

Dicho esto, la pegaso le besó en la mejilla y, rápidamente se fue con Pinkie Pie.

Soarin se quedó allí, solo entre gente desconocida… por suerte, Applejack se interesó en saber un poco sobre él.

"¿No te parece fabuloso mi vestido, Rainbow?" le preguntó Rarity mientras ayudaba a cambiarse a la novia.

"…"

"Ya sabes que a ella no le va tanto eso de los vestidos" intervino Pinkie "¡Ay! ¡Estoy taaaan nerviosa!"

Cuando la ceremonia comenzó, Rainbow Dash acompañaba a una Pinkie hecha un manojo de nervios hacia el altar, donde la princesa Twilight era la encargada de dirigir la boda.

Los Cake, que eran casi como los padres adoptivos de Pinkie lloraban de emoción, mientras los gemelos vitoreaban su nombre.

Cuando Pinkie arrojó el ramo, como era habitual en las bodas, Rarity lo cogió.

Tras la ceremonia formal vino el banquete.

DJ-Pon 3 puso música y todos festejaron.

Pinkie y su esposo tuvieron más cuidado esta vez a la hora de bailar.

Soarin por su parte, fue rápidamente a pedirle a Rainbow Dash que bailara con él, algo que ella aceptó con mucho gusto.

"¿Ya has conocido a mis amigas?" le preguntó la pegaso azul mientras bailaban.

"Más o menos. Parecen simpáticas"

"¡Lo son! ¡Son las mejores!"

"Sí, pero…"

Rainbow entonces observó cómo su novio señalaba disimuladamente a Fluttershy, la cual miraba algo, algo que la hacía estar sola en un rincón con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué era? Cuando Soarin miró en la misma dirección solo vio a Big Macintosh hablando con Melody… ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con otra?

"¿Por qué no sacas a bailar un poco a Fluttershy?" le sugirió entonces Rainbow Dash.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

El pegaso no se había esperado aquello.

"Quizá así se le pase un poco el enfado"

"¿No te importa?"

"En absoluto, Fluttershy es mi amiga"

Y así lo hicieron. La pegaso amarilla aceptó; aquello no la subió demasiado el ánimo pero al menos ya no tenía el ceño fruncido.

Y, después de aquello, Pinkie y su marido se fueron de luna de Miel, y los invitados volvieron a su casa.

Pero, aquella noche, a Soarin le esperaba una sorpresa; por la noche, alguien lo despertó.

"¿Rainbow? ¿Qué haces…?"

Ella le tapó la boca.

"¿Acaso no te imaginas por qué he venido?"

Y, dicho esto, ella lo besó apasionadamente. Soarin se puso rojo como un tomate, por lo que agradeció la oscuridad.

"Pero… ¿Sabes en qué lío nos podemos meter si alguien descubre que no estás en el dormitorio de las Wonderbolts?" le preguntó él.

"¡Pues yo creo que eso lo hace más emocionante!" respondió ella.

Continuó besándolo y acariciando su melena.

"Ya ha llegado el momento" dijo ella con decisión "¡Esta noche! He traído protección, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta"

En los ojos de la pegaso estaba brillando la pasión.

"Seguro que no lo tendrás"

Y aquella noche, hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Sin embargo, Soarin no había contado con que Spitfire aún estaba dispuesta a hundir su relación. La capitana de los Wonderbolts supo que había llegado el momento; y, un día después de un duro entrenamiento le contó a la pegaso de crin de arcoíris el plan que su novio y ella, habían trazado antes del derbi.

Al principio Rainbow Dash reaccionó con escepticismo.

"¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Soarin nunca me haría eso!"

Pero luego se lo creyó, y se sintió traicionada… ¿Cómo pudo Soarin haberle hecho algo así? La pegaso de color azul no tenía sospecha alguna de que la capitana de los Wonderbolts en realidad quería causarles problemas en su relación.

Rainbow Dash se fue de la habitación, mientras Spitfire sintió que todo había salido bien, al menos para ella.

Cuando Rainbow Dash se enfrentó con Soarin, este solo pudo disculparse. Ella, aunque aceptó sus disculpas, dijo que ya no quería ser su novia, al menos de momento.

Aquello dejó al pegaso bastante abatido, por suerte, Fleetfoot lo animó diciéndole que aún podía reconquistar a Rainbow si se esforzaba.

Soarin estaba decidido a ganarse de nuevo el amor de Rainbow Dash por muy difícil que fuese.

* * *

_Bueno, de nuevo lo repito, no voy a poner las cosas fáciles porque sería algo aburrido. ¿No creen?_


	7. Nuevo intento

_¡Por fin es Viernes! ¡Qué ganas de empezar las vacaciones de Semana Santa!_

_Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Es un poco corto porque a los profesores parece gustarles poner muchos trabajos antes de las vacaciones..._

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Nuevo intento**

Soarin comenzó a pensar de qué manera podía volver a ganarse el amor de Rainbow Dash, y entonces se acordó de aquella unicornio que le ayudó en una ocasión.

"Se llamaba…Melody, creo" pensó "Vive en Ponyville"

Pero cuando llegó a Ponyville, la unicornio le dijo que no podía ayudarle, pues estaba ocupada trabajando en algo con unos amigos suyos, lo que dejó al pegaso frustrado.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces? ¿Quizá podría pedirle ayuda a Fluttershy? También lo intentó, pero en este caso, tampoco obtuvo ayuda, pues la pegaso estaba de mal humor por algún motivo y se negaba a recibir a nadie.

Fleetfoot sospechaba que Spitfire había tenido algo que ver en el cambio entre Soarin y Rainbow Dash, pero como aún no tenía suficiente información como para saberlo, prefería callarse y seguir investigando.

Y Rainbow Dash se negaba a hablar con Soarin, ella lo consideraba un traidor, algo que iba totalmente en contra de su elemento de la armonía, la lealtad.

Las siguientes semanas, fueron horribles para el pobre pegaso azul, que no podía hacer otra cosa que lamentarse por su mala suerte. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban unos pocos días más para el Día de Corazones y Cascos.

"¡Genial!" exclamó con ironía "¡Voy a tener que pasar solo el día más importante de todos!"

Estaba totalmente abatido, así que decidió salir de la residencia. Cualquier lugar era bueno siempre que fuese en el exterior.

Entretanto, Fleetfoot decidida a conocer la verdad, se coló en el despacho de Spitfire. Estaba segura de que allí encontraría algo que la indicase que la capitana había mentido.

La pegaso de crin blanca se asustó al oír pasos, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que solo era Rainbow Dash.

"¿¡Estás loca, Fleetfoot?! ¡Como Spitfire te vea aquí se te va a caer la crin!"

"Shhh"

La pegaso de crin arcoíris había hablado demasiado alto, pero tuvo la suerte de que no había nadie en el pasillo. Con más discreción esta vez, Rainbow Dash entró en el despacho y cerró bien la puerta pero con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Rainbow esta vez más calmada.

"Estoy segura de que Spitfire… guarda algún secreto"

"¿Un secreto?"

"Sí, que no ha dicho la verdad sobre algo"

Fleetfoot no le contó a Rainbow Dash lo que estaba buscando, por si acaso su compañera al saberlo, la acusaba de estar metiéndose donde no la llamaban.

Parecía que no había suerte, y que la pegaso de crin blanca no iba a lograr su objetivo, pero, cuando ya iba a tirar la toalla, encontró lo que estaba buscando: un sobre.

Lamentablemente, un ruido en el pasillo las hizo saber que Spitfire se acercaba.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó horrorizada Fleetfoot al ver que no tenían donde esconderse.

Rainbow Dash miró a su alrededor y vio una ventana algo pequeña, pero que les serviría para escapar.

"¡Por ahí!" exclamó la pegaso "¡Sígueme!"

Rainbow abrió la ventana y ambas salieron volando justo cuando Spitfire entró en la habitación.

Aunque no habían causado desorden, la capitana de los Wonderbolts sospechó que alguien había entrado en su despacho al ver la ventana abierta, pues las dos pegasos no habían tenido tiempo de cerrarla.

"¡Sea quien sea el culpable se arrepentirá!" pensó para sí Spitfire.

Ya en el cuarto de Rainbow Dash, ella y su compañera se decidieron a abrir el sobre, en el cual, según Fleetfoot se encontraba la prueba de que Spitfire había mentido. Cuidadosamente abrieron el sobre, y vieron que contenía una hoja en la que aparecía escrita una conversación. Al leerla detenidamente, se percataron que eran unos documentos donde se recogía un acuerdo entre ella y Soarin.

"¿Ves? Aquí dice que Soarin no quiso dejarte fuera del equipo. A quien quiso dejar fuera fue…¡A mí!" Fleetfoot soltó un pequeño gruñido "¡Si lo llego a saber no lo ayudo!"

"¡Pero aun así Soarin hizo trampas!" señalo Rainbow Dash.

"¡Venga, no seas tan hipócrita!" le espetó su compañera "Si Spitfire te lo hubiese ofrecido a ti, habrías hecho igual…¿Verdad?"

La pegaso de crin arcoíris supo que su compañera llevaba razón, pues su afán por la victoria, numerosas veces provocaba que hiciese trampas, por ejemplo en la competencia del poni de hierro, donde se valió de sus alas para derrotar a su rival, Applejack.

"Puede que tengas un poco de razón…"

"Entonces…¿Vas a volver con Soarin?"

"¿¡Qué?!"

"¡Oh, venga! ¡Es obvio que Spitfire te mintió para que rompieses con Soarin y así él estuviese libre!"

Rainbow se dio cuenta de que Fleetfoot llevaba razón, en cada palabra, pero aun así la idea no la convencía.

"¡No puedo disculparme y ya está, después de lo ocurrido! Creo que necesitamos tiempo…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Entonces Rainbow Dash vio en el calendario lo cerca que estaba el Día de Corazones y Cascos.

"Digamos que hasta esa fecha especial" respondió señalando la fecha en la que se acababa de fijarse.

Por fin llegó el Día de los Corazones y Cascos. Los Wonderbolts tenían el día libre de entrenamientos para que, de ese modo pudiesen estar con su pareja.

Fleetfoot había aprovechado para estar con su novio Trenderhoof.

Rainbow Dash, por su parte puso su plan en marcha desde bien temprano, dejándole a Soarin una nota a escondidas en su habitación.

Cuando el pegaso la vio se sorprendió mucho que fuese de Rainbow, ya que ellos habían roto, pero aun así la leyó… y casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión, pues en la carta ella le pedía reunirse con él en el Imperio de Cristal.

"¿Qué hago ahora?" pensó para sí "¿Y si es algo malo? Aunque…hoy es el Día de Corazones y Cascos. Si hubiese tenido algo malo que decir te lo habría dicho mucho antes"

Finalmente, Soarin voló hacia el lugar acordado.

Cuando llegó, comenzó a pasear por la plaza, que era el lugar donde se suponía que debía reunirse con Rainbow Dash. El lugar estaba lleno de parejas enamoradas de ponis de cristal. Una voz hizo que Soarin dejase de mirar alrededor, era la de Rainbow.

"¿Por qué me has pedido que viniese hasta aquí?" preguntó él antes de que ella hubiese tan siquiera llegado.

A modo de respuesta ella lo abrazó.

"Lo siento" murmuró.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él, que no la había oído.

"Dije que lo siento. Me he comportado como una potrilla. No debí dudar de ti"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Spitfire me mintió, pero…¿Por qué no me dijiste que Spitfire había mentido? ¿Qué tú querías sacar de la competición a Fleetfoot y no a mí"

"Supuse que no me hubieras creído"

"¡Lo habría hecho! ¡Tú eras mi novio!"

Soarin agachó la cabeza incomodado por la conversación.

"Bueno, si solo me has traído aquí por eso, bueno, acepto tus disculpas"

Todavía con la cabeza gacha, el pegaso se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la pegaso le agarró para que no se fuese.

"¡Espera! Quería saber… si te gustaría hacer borrón y cuenta nueva"

"¿Quieres decir intentarlo de nuevo?"

"Soarin, yo te quiero, y no quiero que todo esto afecte a nuestra relación"

El pegaso la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"Y yo a ti" dijo.

Y ambos se besaron.

De nuevo volvían a ser pareja, para el enfado de Spitfire.

La pegaso amarilla ya sin ninguna estrategia decidió darse, por fin, por vencida y aceptar el hecho de que Soarin estaba enamorado de otra. No obstante, la pagó con el equipo, poniéndoles entrenamientos muy difíciles.

La reacción de Fleetfoot, sin embargo fue opuesta, pues se alegró mucho por ellos.

"Si alguna vez tengo algún problema con mi novio me gustaría que me ayudases a resolverlo" le dijo a Rainbow Dash en broma, a lo que ambas rieron.

"Oye, Fleetfoot. Me gustaría darte las gracias. Ya sabes, por arriesgarte por mí…"

"¿Arriesgarme por ti?"

"Sí, entraste en el despacho de Spitfire solo por encontrar una prueba"

"Bueno, para eso están amigas ¿No?

Y ambas se dieron un abrazo.

* * *

_Fleetfoot es algo masculina, por lo que pensé que ella y Trenderhoof podían llegar a ser pareja, ya sé que eso no se ha visto en el fandom, pero en el futuro ¿Quién sabe? Cosas más raras he visto..._

_La semana que viene espera un capítulo con sorpresas..._


	8. Imprevisto

_Bueno, aquí está el capítulo de la semana. _

**_Aviso importante: Si eres un lector demasiado sensible como para introducir en el tierno mundo de MLP algo de realidad, el siguiente capítulo puede resultar ofensivo. Se recomienda discreción_**

_A los que puedan leerlo espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Imprevisto**

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y, un día Pinkie Pie les comunicó a sus amigas que estaba embarazada. Ella y su marido, Cheese Sandwich iban a ser padres.

Rainbow Dash estaba muy feliz por su amiga, pero cuando la poni rosada le preguntó si ella también quería ser madre, la pegaso azul lo negó rotundamente. No estaba dispuesta a dejar los Wonderbolts después de lo que le había costado unirse a ellos.

Unos meses después de esto, llegó de nuevo el derbi anual de los Wonderbolts contra los grifos, es decir, una oportunidad de tomarse la revancha por lo sucedido el año pasado. Soarin y Rainbow Dash estaban muy motivados; no así Fleetfoot, la cual se había quedado fuera de la convocatoria.

Spitfire había cambiado el orden de actuación, y sería ella la que correría en el último lugar. Esta vez le tocaba a Rainbow Dash salir primera.

"Estoy convencida de que esta vez no fallaremos" le susurró la pegaso azul a su novio mientras salían a la pista.

"Yo creo que no necesitas que te desee suerte ¿Verdad?" le preguntó él.

"No" le respondió ella con orgullo.

Una vez más, los grifos trataron de hacer trampas para provocar la derrota de los Wonderbolts, pero esta vez, habían aprendido de sus errores, y, con la ayuda de Spitfire, que con su asombrosa velocidad atravesó primera la línea de meta, los Wonderbolts se proclamaron campeones aquel año.

Las gradas de los ponis estallaron en aplausos y gritos de alegría.

Rainbow Dash daba vueltas en el aire de la emoción, habían ganado, lo que más le gustaba del mundo, ganar.

Los miembros del equipo montaron toda una fiesta para celebrarlo. Incluso Spitfire se mostraba fiestera y, un poco más tolerante con las normas; dejó que los miembros trajeran a sus parejas a la improvisada fiesta.

"¿No se está pasando un poquito?" preguntó Fleetfoot cuando vio como algunos de los invitados comenzaban a llevar bebidas alcohólicas.

"¡No seas aguafiestas, Fleetfoot!" le contestó Rainbow Dash "¡Hemos ganado! ¡Disfrutemos el momento!"

Dicho esto, la pegaso de crin arcoíris comenzó a beber de una de las botellas de licor, y luego se dirigió a bailar. Soarin, que no quería parecer menos, también le echó un buen trago a la bebida y se dispuso a acompañar a su novia a la pista de baile. Ambos comenzaron a bailar y divertirse, igual que el resto de miembros del equipo, todo eso sin dejar de beber cada vez más y más.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando por fin todos se fueron a dormir, o casi, pues Rainbow Dash se coló en el dormitorio de su novio.

Quería hacer el amor con él, por supuesto, pues hacerlo en mitad de la noche, sabiendo que estaba prohibido estar en un dormitorio que no fuese el suyo, y con el riesgo de que alguien los oyese, la parecía más excitante. Pero, debido a su borrachera a ambos se les olvidó que Soarin no llevaba protección. Ninguno le dio importancia a este hecho al día siguiente, pues les costó acordarse en el estado de embriaguez que precedía al haber bebido. Por supuesto, aquel día no hubo entrenamientos, pues ni ellos ni el resto de miembros del equipo estaban en condiciones.

Sin embargo, dos semanas después, Rainbow Dash se levantó. Y, se sintió algo extraña. A su nariz llegó el delicioso olor a desayuno: tortitas. Como una bala bajó al comedor y se comió su porción muy deprisa.

"¡Parece que alguien se ha levantado con hambre!" exclamó Fleetfoot "¡Nunca te había visto comer así!"

"Tengo más hambre…"

"¿Por qué no te comes el mío?" le preguntó entonces Pink Flash "Yo he empezado una nueva dieta"

Pero a aquella no era la única sorpresa, en el baño de chicas, algo sorprendió a la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

"Fleetfoot ¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Diecisiete"

Entonces la cabeza de Rainbow Dash comenzó a contar.

"¿Estás segura?"

"¿Sí, por qué?"

"Yo…"

La pegaso comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y temblar. Su compañera empezó a preocuparse.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Se me ha atrasado cinco días"

Fleetfoot se quedó inmóvil por un momento, pero luego tuvo unas palabras de consuelo.

"A veces pasa, a mí una vez me pasó algo similar, pero luego vino. Seguro que te ocurre lo mismo"

Rainbow Dash asintió y se relajó.

Pero a la pegaso no solo no le vino, sino que además comenzaron los mareos y las náuseas. Después de que casi se desmayase en un entrenamiento, Spitfire la mandó al doctor de la ciudad. El doctor, un pegaso de color marrón claro le llevó a Rainbow Dash los resultados del análisis que acababa de realizarle: estaba embarazada.

¡Pero aquello no podía ser verdad! ¡No podía ser!

La pegaso estaba horrorizada, y de pronto se acordó de sus amigas. Todo lo rápido que pudo, se fue a Canterlot, directa al castillo, a ver a su amiga la princesa Twilight.

"¡Twilight tienes que ayudarme!" le rogó la pegaso.

"¿En qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Te acuerdas del derbi? El caso es que esa noche Soarin y yo lo celebramos y él no usó protección y… ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Twilight!"

La alicornio tenía los ojos como platos de la impresión.

"¡Por favor!" le suplicó Rainbow "¡Dime qué sabes qué hacer!"

"No, yo no puedo hacer nada una vez ha empezado. La magia tiene unos límites"

"¡Pero tú eres alicornio!"

"Incluso esa magia tiene unos límites"

"¡Mientes!" gruñó la pegaso.

"No, escúchame…"

"¡No! ¡Escúchame tú! ¡Voy a ver a las otras! ¡Seguro que ellas saben como ayudarme!"

Y Rainbow Dash se fue volando a toda velocidad antes de dar tiempo a Twilight para contestar.

Sin embargo, las demás tampoco parecían tener un remedio; Rarity le dijo lo mismo que la princesa, que su magia tenía unos límites; Applejack y Pinkie Pie eran ponis terrestres y no disponían de magia para ayudar.

"¡Ojala Fluttershy me ayude!"

Sin embargo, la pegaso amarilla seguía de mal humor, y lo único que pudo decirle era que conocía a un buen doctor.

"¡Espera! ¿Me estás sugiriendo…? ¿En serio?"

"Querías ayuda, y eso es lo único que yo puedo hacer para ayudarte"

Rainbow Dash tragó saliva, ella quería seguir formando parte de los Wonderbolts, eso lo tenía claro, y desde luego el embarazo iba a ser un problema… pero lo que su amiga le había dicho… le parecía algo demasiado radical. No quería recurrir a algo así sin antes haberlo pensado lo suficiente.

Los rumores se difunden con rapidez. La noticia de que Rainbow Dash estaba embarazada no tardó mucho en llegar a la residencia, y a las orejas de Soarin, que se desmayó al enterarse.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, Fleetfoot fue a hablar con él. Ella le dijo que lo más correcto sería que hablase de ello muy seriamente con Rainbow Dash; aunque lo que más deseaba el pegaso en aquel momento es que lo dejasen tranquilo hasta haber asimilado del todo la noticia.

Rainbow Dash estaba tumbada en su cama.

La pegaso no podía parar de pensar en las ventajas y desventajas que supondría tener o no aquel bebé. ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo que Fluttershy le había propuesto solo por seguir formando parte de su sueño? ¿Y si lo hacía afectaría de algún modo a la relación con Soarin? ¿Qué era lo correcto? Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro ante la frustración por no encontrar las respuestas a estas preguntas.

En aquel momento, un rayo de sol entró por la ventana e iluminó una foto en su mesilla de noche. En la foto aparecían su novio y ella muy felices; pero, lo curioso fue como el rayo de luz parecía apuntar directamente a su amado. Y entonces la pegaso lo vio todo claro. No era cualquier bebé, sino su bebé, y el hijo de Soarin, su verdadero amor. La duda se despejó por completo de su mente.

Estaba decidida a tener aquel bebé pasase lo que pasase. Y le daba completamente igual lo que pensasen sus compañeros de equipo, sus amigas, su capitana e incluso su novio.

Cuando por fin asimiló la noticia, Soarin se miró al espejo. Era ya un adulto, eso lo tenía claro, pero ¿Estaba preparado para una responsabilidad tan grande como lo era el ser padre? Solo había una forma de descubrirlo…

El pegaso abrió el cajón donde guardaba su dinero y salió a comprar. Cuando regresó a la residencia llevaba un anillo de compromiso. Iba a pedirle a su novia que se casase con él para poder fundar una familia; no podía estar seguro de que ella fuera a decirle que sí; es más, todavía no sabía si ella querría tener el bebé o…

"¡No!" pensó para sí "¡Ella no haría eso!"

Soarin tragó saliva y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Rainbow Dash.

* * *

_Mi intención con este capítulo no es dar a conocer mi ideología de nada, ni de abrir temas polémicos. Solo quería dar algo de realidad a la historia, porque estas cosas suceden en la vida real, es un hecho._

_Por favor, no insulten ni saquen temas polémicos, solo es una historia hecha para leer y entretenerse. **(No voy a responder preguntas relacionadas con mi ideología respecto al tema polémico, así que por favor, no pregunten)**_

_Me gustaría terminar agradeciéndoles a todos aquellos que estén siguiendo la historia._


	9. Complicaciones

Bueno. Aquí el capítulo de la semana, es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero es que estuve ocupado con los trabajos.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Complicaciones**

Rainbow Dash aceptó casarse con Soarin, pero con la condición de conservar su apellido.

La noticia de la boda, que muchos llamaron de penalti, se extendió rápidamente, y llegó a los oídos de Spitfire, que la llamó al despacho.

"Mira, espero que entiendas que los Wonderbolts no pueden tener entre sus filas a un miembro en estado"

"¿Cómo? ¿Me estás echando?"

"Solo durante el embarazo. Vuelve a tu casa, descansa y…"

Rainbow Dash se enfadó.

"Esto es porque es hijo de Soarin ¿Verdad?"

"¡No seas tonta! ¡No tiene nada que ver con los celos!"

El tema quedo zanjado, Rainbow Dash había quedado temporalmente excluida de los Wonderbolts.

Soarin se reunió poco después con ella para hacerla compañía.

"Oye, siento mucho todo esto"

"Tú no tienes la culpa"

Pero aquello no calmó la inquietud del pegaso. Sí, se sentía responsable de la expulsión de su compañera, pues, a su juicio, el embarazo había ocurrido por su culpa.

"Oye ¿Ya has pensado nombres para el bebé?" le preguntó Rainbow Dash para alejar su mente el tema de la exclusión "Mi madre se llamaba Brisa, he pensado que si es potrilla podríamos llamarla así… ¿Y si es chico?"

"Bueno… cuando era pequeño los de mi clase tenían un apodo para mí"

La pegaso de crin arcoíris se sorprendió. No se lo había contado antes.

"¿Y cuál era?"

"Blue Thunder, porque de pequeño era muy rápido, y, bueno, azul"

"Me parece bien"

Aún quedaba algo importante que hacer. Soarin debía decirles a sus padres que iba a casarse con Rainbow Dash y por qué. Ella ya conoció a sus futuros suegros la pasada Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, en una cena familiar, aunque parecía no haberles causado muy buena impresión, tal vez porque presumía o quizá porque no la consideraban lo suficientemente buena para su hijo.

A pesar de los nervios, Soarin quedó con ellos con la excusa de tener que decirles algo importante. Cuando estos llegaron quedaron estupefactos por la noticia.

"¿Tú, y ella…?"

"¿Así me tuvisteis a mí, no?"

"¡Pero ya llevábamos un tiempo casados!"

"Escuchad, nosotros…"

"¿Es que no sabes nada de educación sexual?"

Aquello iba bastante mal, todo eran reproches. El padre de Soarin se dirigió a Rainbow Dash.

"Escucha, si tu problema es el dinero yo te puedo prestar…"

Ella se quedó muda al descubrir lo que intentaba decirle.

"¡No!" exclamó cuando recuperó la compostura "¡Este es mi bebé!"

"¿¡Su bebé?!" exclamó entonces la madre de su novio "¡Seguro que lo has hecho a propósito para quedarte con el dinero de mi hijo! ¡Eres una mala pécora!"

La pegaso azul solo podía tocar su vientre y apretar los dientes de rabia ante tales injurias. Por suerte para ella, su novio salió en su defensa.

"¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¡Esta es la chica a la que amo, y este es nuestro hijo!" exclamó con decisión "Si no queréis aceptarlo peor para vosotros. Pero nos vamos a casar os guste o no"

Los padres de Soarin movieron la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, aunque, finalmente fueron a la boda.

Tal como habían acordado, Rainbow conservó su apellido al casarse, aunque los dos meses que siguieron a la boda, tuvo que pasarlos en reposo, algo que odiaba, pues no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada. Pasaba el tiempo releyendo libros de Daring Doo.

Por su parte, Soarin también había sido excluido de los Wonderbolts temporalmente, porque según Spitfire no se centraba bien en los entrenamientos.

"Mira el lado positivo" le comentó Fleetfoot "Así podrás pasar más tiempo con tu mujer"

Y así sucedió, Soarin pasaba las tardes haciendo compañía a su esposa.

El día que Rainbow Dash cumplió tres meses de embarazo, el tiempo se volvió loco en Clousdale. Por algún extraño motivo, las nubes de Clousdale se volvieron de caramelo, por lo que cuando los pegasos las intentaron retirar se quedaron pegados y tuvieron que ser rescatados.

La pegaso azul fue a palacio, al parecer sus amigas necesitaban el elemento de la lealtad. Entre todas llegaron a la conclusión de que el extraño tiempo en Equestria (pues Clousdale no era el único lugar afectado) podía deberse a una pérdida de poder en la Joya del Equilibrio.

Las seis ponis se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba dicha joya, solo para caer en una trampa preparada por la Reina Chrysalis, sedienta de venganza por lo ocurrido años atrás en Canterlot.

La diabólica reina, las tuvo prisioneras un día entero, pero no contenta con ello, también las agredió indiscriminadamente; no le importó lo más mínimo que Rainbow Dash estuviese embarazada.

Spike y Melody acudieron a rescatarlas, pero ellos también fallaron.

Antes de destrozar la joya y condenar a Equestria al caos; Chrysalis les explicó que habían perdido sus poderes porque Fluttershy se había puesto celosa de Melody, y, esto había debilitado el elemento de la bondad, así como al resto, pues aquellos elementos se encontraban ligados entre sí.

Por si el caos no era suficiente, la reina Chrysalis envió a sus pequeños changelings por toda Equestria para que se alimentaron del amor de los ponis; entre ellos se incluían Rainbow Dash y Soarin. El pegaso volvió a los Wonderbolts, dejando sola a su mujer, aun estando está embarazada. Ella se limitaba a pasarse el tiempo tumbada, acariciando su vientre, que le dolía desde que Chrysalis le había golpeado.

"Mi bebé" era lo único que podía decir.

No supo nada de su marido, no volvió aquella noche; y tampoco a la mañana siguiente.

Por suerte, poco después llegó su amiga, la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Le traía la noticia de que habían descubierto la manera de derrotar a Chrysalis; y es que, resulta que Melody era el Octavo Elemento de la Armonía, y tenía el poder de reparar los demás.

Entre todas, las chicas lograron derrotar a la diabólica reina y reconstruir el orden. Luego, la Princesa Cadance restauró el amor en Equestria.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba un problema, Chrysalis había golpeado a Rainbow Dash en estado de embarazo, de modo que, cuando ella fue a hacerse una prueba, los médicos le comunicaron algo que no se esperaba.

"Parece que se ha dado un golpe en el vientre" le comentó el Doctor.

"Bueno, en realidad fue otra persona"

"¿Peleándose en su estado?" le respondió él alzando una ceja.

"¡No!"

"Solo era una pregunta, no hay porque ponerse tan a la defensiva"

"¿Y qué va a pasar con mi bebé?"  
"No es tanto lo que pase con él…como…lo que pase contigo"

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Pues, que el golpe ha complicado mucho el embarazo y...es posible que, si el bebé nace tenga graves repercusiones para usted"

Aquello comenzaba a preocupar a Rainbow Dash.

"¿Cómo de graves?"

"No podría volver a volar"

"¿¡Qué?! Pero… ¡Los Wonderbolts! ¡Yo soy pegaso! ¿Qué es un pegaso que no puede volar?"

"Hay una solución. Tu amiga Fluttershy habló conmigo…"

"¡No! ¡No haré eso!"

"Pero señorita, no podrá volar"

"¡No mataré a mi bebé! ¿Está claro?"

La pegaso de crin arcoíris lloraba de la rabia, pero estaba firmemente decidida.

"Señora…"

"¡Aléjese de mí!"

Y Rainbow Dash se marchó de la consulta dando un portazo.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana._

_Siento comunicarles que este es el penúltimo capítulo del fanfic. La semana que viene sabrán como termina._


	10. Nacimiento

_Bueno, este es el último capítulo de la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. _

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Nacimiento**

"¿No podrás volver a volar?" preguntó Soarin horrorizado cuando se enteró de la noticia.

"Eso cree él, pero a mí no me importa…"

"Pero…"

Rainbow Dash le tapó la boca con una de sus patas con delicadeza.

"No pasa nada, estoy decidida a tener a nuestro bebé pase lo que pase"

Soarin asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba muy preocupado.

Los meses pasaban, y cada vez quedaba menos para el nacimiento. Todas las amigas de Rainbow Dash estaban preocupadas por lo que pudiese ocurrirle ¿Y si era cierto eso de que no podía volver a volar? ¿Se convertiría entonces en una pegaso terrestre como Fluttershy?

"Debo ayudar a Rainbow Dash como sea" pensó para sí, Soarin.

Salió volando dispuesto a encontrar algo que lo ayudara, cualquier cosa. ¿Quizá pudiese preguntarles algo a los ancianos de Ponyville? Tenían fama de saber mucho… además, era lo mejor que tenía en aquel momento. Pero no llegó, pues justo en aquel momento, le pilló una enorme llovizna. Si la lluvia iba acompañada de truenos podía ser un peligro para él, así que bajó a tierra, sin saber que había descendido en el bosque Everfree.

Al poco de bajar oyó un sonido que lo hizo temblar, un sonido de cascos y luego olfateó algo muy desagradable. Era inconfundiblemente un lobo de madera, que estaba cerca de él. Aterrado, Soarin corrió por el bosque todo lo que pudo mojándose por la lluvia; estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera miraba hacia donde se dirigía.

Y, para su suerte despistó al lobo de madera, aunque comenzó a toser con fuerza. Con tanta lluvia se había enfriado.

Dio la casualidad de que el sonido de sus tosidos llamaron la atención de alguien que estaba por allí cerca, Zecora. La cebra le pidió que la acompañara a su casa para darle un remedio contra el enfriamiento, a lo que Soarin aceptó.

Entretanto, Rainbow Dash estaba en su casa con Fluttershy, la cual había acudido para hacerle compañía, y cuidar de ella.

"¿Qué tal si te preparo un almuerzo?" preguntó la pegaso amarilla "¿Bocadillos de hierba?"

"Sí, eso estaría genial"

Fluttershy se dirigió entonces a la cocina mientras Rainbow Dash cogía otro de los libros de Daring Doo. Justo cuando la pegaso llegaba a la parte favorita del libro, comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor; eran una especie de contracciones. Los quejidos de la pegaso de crin arcoíris alertaron a su amiga, que acudió de inmediato.

Fluttershy comprendió entonces que Rainbow Dash estaba dando a luz.

"¿Ya?"

"Se supone que faltaban una o dos semanas"

"¿Prematuro?"

"Eso parece… ¡Ay!"

"¡Debo llevarte a un hospital!"

Con mucho esfuerzo, Fluttershy cargó con su amiga en su grupa, y voló por Clousdale hasta el hospital.

"¡Deben ayudarla!" le suplicó a la enfermera "¡Va a dar a luz!"

La enfermera pidió entonces una camilla, que llegó enseguida, y se la llevaron en dirección a la sala.

En la cabaña de Zecora, Soarin había tomado las hierbas medicinales que ella le había dado, y se encontraba a punto de irse, cuando se fijó en todos los frascos llenos de pociones que ella tenía allí. ¿No habría alguno que le ayudase con su problema? Por si acaso decidió contarle todo. La cebra lo escuchó, y dijo que sí tenía algo.

"Aquí tienes, que se beba esto, fortalecerá sus alas y el resto de su cuerpo. Debe bebérselo como mucho una hora después de dar a luz"

"Bueno, aún falta para que eso pase, pero lo guardaré en casa. Muchas gracias, Zecora"

Y el pegaso regresó a Clousdale aprovechando que la lluvia había parado.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó no había nadie.

"¿No estaba aquí con su amiga Fluttershy?" pensó.

De pronto, una idea pasó por su mente.

"¡Pero aún le quedaban unas semanas! ¿Parto prematuro?"

Rápido como una bala se dirigió al hospital llevando con él el remedio.

Al llegar, vio una enorme cola en recepción.

"¡Tienen que dejarme pasar primero!" le rogó a los pegasos de la cola "Debo encontrar a mi mujer ¡Es muy importante!"

Pero se negaron a dejarle pasar delante, así que lleno de nervios se puso en último lugar.

Rainbow Dash dio a luz tras un enorme esfuerzo. Los médicos, tras cortarle el cordón umbilical, envolvieron al bebé en una manta y lo depositaron en los brazos de su madre.

"Felicidades señora. Es un niño"

Ella miró al recién nacido. Era de color azul claro, como su padre, y la crin era de un color también parecida al de este, pero un poco más clara.

"Blue Thunder…" murmuró ella, cansada por el esfuerzo.

A Soarin le tocó el turno. Había esperado más de media hora.

"Busco a mi mujer, creo que está aquí…"

"¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposa?" le preguntó la recepcionista.

"Rainbow Dash"

"Sala veintidós"

El pegaso se dirigió allí, solo para toparse con Fluttershy en la sala de espera.

"¡Soarin!" exclamó ella al verlo "Llegas tarde, Rainbow Dash ya ha dado a luz…"

Pero no pudo decir nada más, porque él la cogió fuertemente de los hombros.

"¿¡Hace cuánto?!" preguntó hecho un manojo de nervios.

"Pues… ¿Media hora?"

Media hora, lo cual significaba que aún estaba a tiempo.

Soarin entró en la sala, y vio a su esposa con su bebé recién nacido en brazos.

"Soarin, ven, aquí hay alguien que quiere conocerte"

Al pegaso le llenó de ternura ver a su hijo recién nacido, tanto, que por un minuto se olvidó de por qué estaba allí, pero su esposa lo devolvió a la realidad al preguntarle por qué traía aquella botella.

"Es una pócima. Me la dio Zecora"

"¿Zecora?"

"Es una larga historia. El caso, es que tienes que tomarla ahora"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella me dijo que con esto podrás volar"

"¿En serio?"

"No lo sé, pero solo hay una manera de saberlo"

Al ver que su marido llevaba razón, la pegaso se bebió el contenido de la botella.

El remedio funcionó, de hecho Rainbow Dash pudo volver a volar, solo que, tanto ella como su marido dejaron el equipo para cuidar mejor a su hijo.

Ambos consiguieron nuevos trabajos más compatibles con sus labores de padres.

Aunque Rainbow Dash había renunciado a su sueño, había encontrado a su amor verdadero, y era madre de un precioso y saludable pegaso. Era feliz.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí acaba esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, y, desde luego yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndola._

_Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído la historia de principio a fin; y un abrazo a los que dejaron reviews._

_Espero volver a verlos en mis futuros fanfics._


End file.
